Johnos' Top 5 Guilty Pleasures
Hello again empire! I have a few updates before we begin. First off, as of the writing of this article I am in the process of uploading the first episode of Johnos Plays AVGN Adventures on YouTube. Yeah, that's finally done. Second, the article series Gross-Out Madness is near completion on my Gogle Docs page, so expect those to start coming out within a week or two. Anyway, lets make a sloppy segway into the list. If there are no images when you read this article, just hold your horses. I'll be adding them in later. Anyways, lets stop procrastinating and get to the countdown. #5: Romance Movies Hear me out before y'all go apeshit. When its done right, you'll be surprised to find that they're really not all that bad. I went over the difference between a good romance story (Titanic) and a bad one (Twilight) in another article. It just gets me in a good mood. End of story. #4: Being Extremely Lazy Nuff said. Next. #3: Quiet Walks In Spring. I happened to do this one just today actually. When the weather starts to get nice again, I just love to take walks through my small hometown with noting else but my thoughts and a few bucks for a pop or something from the gas station on the way back. It makes me appreciate good weather more bcause the winters up here in Northern Michigan are pretty harsh and unrelenting. It also gives me a chance to relax and clear my head. This is hard for me to do indoors because I get bored and distract myself, and end up doing nothing productive, whichis no surprise since I'm diagnosed with ADHD. Being outside with no real objective helps alot, with tons to look at to satisfy my distrcted eyes while giving my brain some much needed rest. It's truely amazing. #2: Sword Art Online This technically falls under the category set up in #5 but I think it deserves a spot of its own. It has great action setpieces, as most animes do, but it also has a romance story that I found very appealing. I have been known to watch the cabin episodes over and over again, because that was the pint where the romance plot peaked,becoming the most important thing in the show for those three episodes. I also can relate alot to the protagonist Kirito, who dosn't just play games, he lives them (literally). He goes into the game thinking that his character is his alter ego, but in reality he becomes his true self in the game and when not in the game, he puts on his facade. Also, he fights like I do in games, and has a similar sense of style (wearing all black with a similar hairstyle.) and protective instinct (willing to kill or die for those he cares about.) Pretty much the perfect anime for me, even though I like Dragon Ball even more. Also the opening theme song for season 1 is what led me into the #1 item on this list. #1: Miku Hatsune (or J-Pop in general) I love this stuff. Miku an the other Vocaloids are definately not for everyone. You would think that a total badass like myself wouldn't like that sort of thing, but I do. Very much. My addiction began with Crossing Field by LiSA (OP 1 for SAO). Female vocals in particular get my attention. I never explained why I like it did I? Simple. I find it extremely relaxing. When I listen to J-Pop from a female vocalist, I'm in a good mood, regardless of whatever happens to be going on at the time. When I go for my walks around town I'm listening to Miku. When I get home from school, I listen to Miku. While I'm working, I listen to Miku. Hell, I'm listening to Miku right now. I say the same thing to everyone who asks me why; just try it and see for yourself. If you don't like it, then thats fine. Don't listen to it. I couldn't care less what you think about my life choices. Honorable Mention: Blatant Narcisism The worlds most effective anti-depressant. Its pretty hard to get knocked off that high horse when your glued to it and surrounded by mirrors. Afterword Well thats it for today. If you're ever feeling down and need something to cheer you up, try these things out. You'll be surprised how well they work. I've got one review left to finish and another that needs to be started, as well as work on my YouTube stuff for a few more hours (BTW its currently 1:00 AM. Been at that shit since 7:00 PM.) Have a good one out there everyone! Category:Top Tens